Rudolf and the Invisible Tod
by Fae-iou-and-sometimes-y
Summary: Modern day AU. Der Tod decides to have a little fun with Rudolf... While he's going about his daily activities, der Tod appears and makes life difficult. And, since he's invisible, he can cause all the mischief he'd like! (Rating may go up as chapters added)
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Hey guys! This is my first Elisabeth fanfic, so be gentle. This is supposed to be modern day AU, based off a brilliant idea I had coming home from choir the other day (which is a WHOLE nother story – if you follow me on tumblr you know what I mean XD) Anyways, please r&r! Danke schön!

Rudolf laid his head on his desk and sighed. Another boring statistics class. He'd much rather be sleeping. But, here at this pretentious private school his grandmother forced him to go to, sleeping was not allowed. As the future "Kaiser von Österreich" all the teachers paid special attention to him. Rudolf snorted internally. It was pure torture.

Suddenly, the room seemed to get colder. Rudolf picked his head up and looked around, but nobody else seem to have noticed – or if they had, they paid no heed to the sudden drop in temperature. He placed his head in his hands again, trying to at least look like he was paying attention when suddenly something ice cold brushed against the back of his neck. Rudolf jumped in his chair and whipped around, getting funny looks from some of the students seated near him. There was nothing there. Rudolf turned back around when he felt it again. This time, he did not jump. He felt the ice trail from the nape of his neck to his jawline and then his ear. Rudolf shivered as he heard a voice,

"Warum bist du nicht aufgepasst?" Rudolf would know that voice anywhere. His friend. Why did he come to torture him this way? Couldn't he leave well enough alone? Rudolf thought back to when his friend had started to visit him a couple of weeks ago. He had appeared late at night in Rudolf's bedroom when he was supposed to be studying. They had talked until the early hours of the morning, when Rudolf had passed out from exhaustion. But he returned the next night. And this time, he touched Rudolf. Far from the comfort this brought to him as a child, the icy fingers on his waist had sent shudders throughout his body.

Since then, he had visited him every night, for varying lengths of time. But each time, he touched Rudolf. And somehow, each time Rudolf felt a stronger sensation shoot throughout his body. Whether he touched his waist, the small of his back, or his leg just above the knee, Rudolf couldn't help reacting. And he had noticed, the last few nights, that after his friend had departed, he had reacted in quite – a male fashion.

The touch of icy lips just behind the shell of his ear brought him back to the present.

"Was machts du hier?" Rudolf whispered, mindful of the other students metres away.

"Ich komm weil du mich brauchst." The voice responded. "Und du brauchst mich." Rudolf shivered again, but this time it wasn't from the cold. Something about the way der Tod's voice sounded… It sent that _something_ coursing through Rudolf's body again. "Halt still." he commanded.

Rudolf felt the frigid touch return to his ear, moving slowly down towards his neck. Keep quiet? He could barely move, much less talk! He felt der Tod's lips close over his pulse point, and suppressed a moan. He heard der Tod laugh quietly at this, enjoying making Rudolf squirm. He wanted to yell at der Tod to shut up, but – The lips suckled at his pulse point, and this time Rudolf felt his body respond. 'Oh nein nein nein nein!' Rudolf thought. But he couldn't stop it from happening any more than he could get out of this stupid statistics class. This realization brought him sharply back to the present, and Rudolf grabbed a binder off his desk and stuck it in his lap. There. Now nobody would notice.

He heard der Tod laughing softly again, apparently reveling in Rudolf's embarrassment. He had moved to rest his frosty cheek on Rudolf's left shoulder, pressing his lips to the side of Rudolf's neck. Rudolf let out an inaudible sigh and involuntarily tilted his head to the side, allowing his friend better access. But just like that, the room was suddenly warm again, and he was gone, leaving Rudolf now rather awake and with a little (or, be it rather, big) problem. Rudolf sighed, and picked up his pencil.

TRANSLATIONS:  
Kaiser von Österreich = Kaiser of Austria  
Warum bist du nicht aufgepasst? = Why aren't you paying attention? (this one I google translated so it might not be right, entschuldigung!)  
Was machts du hier? = What're you doing here?  
Ich komm weil du mich brauchst = I come when you need me (I shouldn't have to translate these ones though… Schatten werden länger for the win!)  
Und du mich brauchst = and you need me  
Halt still = keep quiet/be still  
Oh nein nein nein nein! = Oh no no no no!

So yep, there it is, chapter 1! I'm planning on adding quite a few more… incidents, possibly having to up the rating at some point. (that'll be a first if I do though). Please r&r

-Fae


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Hello again! I forgot to mention, I'm basing this one off of the 2012/13 Wien (Vienna) Production (Mark Seibert as der Tod, Anton Zetterholm as Rudolf). I also want to shoutout to kronprinzvonoesterreich (tumblr) for being the best ever and keeping me into writing this fic for you all! That said, enjoy! :)

That night, Rudolf sat at his desk, having read the same line in his European history textbook six times without registering what he was reading. He was waiting for his friend, hoping he'd make another appearance tonight. Suddenly, he felt the room grow colder. Rudolf slammed his book shut and spun around in his chair. Sure enough, der Tod materialized from the shadows.

"Was zur Hölle war das?" Rudolf demanded angrily.

"Was?" der Tod replied nonchalantly.

"Du weißt genau was," Rudolf snapped back, ready to unleash his frustration (FURY?) with der Tod. He stepped forward, placing a hand on Rudolf's left hip.

"Ja?" der Tod acknowledged, slipping a hand under Rudolf's loose pyjama shirt. Rudolf's retort died on his lips as der Tod's thumb started gently caressing his hip, blazing a frigid trail along his hipbone. Suddenly Rudolf couldn't breathe. He gasped almost silently and heard another chuckle rise from deep within der Tod's chest. Rudolf didn't even have time to react before he was pulled flush against his freezing form, his arms wrapping around Rudolf's thin frame. He stiffens in der Tod's (tight) embrace, but somehow the icy hands running up and down his back comforted him, and he relaxed into his friend, his head falling against der Tod's left shoulder.

Rudolf could feel his smirk as he began to place lingering kisses down Rudolf's neck, starting at his jaw and drifting down to where neck met shoulder and across his collarbone. Rudolf let out a small moan, and shuddered involuntarily. And, pressed against his abdomen, another part of Rudolf decided to make itself known. Panicked, Rudolf tried to pull back, but the arms enfolding him had already disappeared. He fell back into his chair, panting. He was sure his friend had felt his reaction, and so he said the only thing he could think of.

"Scheiße."

(Yes I know it's short, sorry! I'm already formulating ideas for later chapters, hopefully coming soon!)

If you liked this, please r&r :)

TRANSLATIONS:  
Was zu Hölle war das? = What the hell was that?  
Was? = What?  
Du weißt genau was. = You know exactly what.  
Ja? = Yes?  
Scheiße = Shit (but you probably knew that one already)


	3. Chapter 3

_Again, I have to shoutout to kronprinzvonoesterreich - you keep me writing :)_

CHAPTER 3

The next afternoon, after a boring (and altogether uneventful) statistics class, Rudolf headed to choir. Choir was the one of only two classes he actually looked forward to, the other being earth sciences. But there was one reason Rudolf didn't like choir. The director was always telling him to work harder, because he apparently had 'so much unrealized potential', whatever that meant. Rudolf sighed and headed for his chair in the top row. At least there was one advantage to being tall – you got to be in the back of the room.

The bell rang and the director walked in. "Steht auf!" he exclaimed, and warmups began. Afterwards, they began working on their piece for the concert, a song entitled 'Hexenlied', arranged by some American composer. Rudolf rolled his eyes at the thought. He obviously didn't know anything about witches. 'Who brings butter and eggs'! So scary! What was the witch going to do, bake a cake?

"Amerikaner," he muttered under his breath, exasperated.

"Eins, zwei, drei, und!" the director brought them in. Rudolf sang his part begrudgingly, not really caring what he was doing. Suddenly, he heard a whisper.

"Das ist keine Art zu singen." his friend whispered into his ear. Rudolf was caught off guard. Apparently he had been paying so little attention he hadn't noticed der Tod's arrival. Being that he was still the future 'Kaiser von Österreich' he knew he couldn't stop singing to respond, he'd draw attention to himself and the director would notice. He gave a small nod of his head and pulled a face, as if to say 'Ja, so?' Der Tod smirked, knowing that only Rudolf could see him.

"Hier." he said, gently pressing his soothingly cold fingers against Rudolf's forehead from behind, thumbs under his jaw. "Hält dein Kopf zentriert." He pulled Rudolf's head back from where it had been jutting out. "Viel besser." He ran his fingers back through Rudolf's long blond hair, moving around the sides of his scalp before burying his frigid hands in his locks, drawing his head up. Rudolf's eyes fluttered closed.

"Lange Rücken," he continued, and Rudolf straightened his back. "Schön." der Tod murmured in his ear, pressing a light (cool?) kiss to the outer shell, careful not to disturb Rudolf's posture. "Du bist viel größer wie diese, du weißt." He hummed, delicately placing each strand of Rudolf's golden hair back into place, lest someone catch that it had become messy for no apparent reason. Rudolf had completely stopped paying attention to his music, simply letting muscle memory take over. He could scarcely breathe, except to sing.

"Öffne deine Brust," der Tod coached, ghosting icy fingers over his sternum. Rudolf arched back, instinctively seeking out his touch. "Nun jetzt nichts davon," der Tod laughed softly as Rudolf let out a quiet whimper during a rest. He placed his hands on Rudolf's shoulders, thumbs touching behind his neck, and slid them out across Rudolf's collarbones. "Schultern zurück," he mumbled, lightly tugging on his shoulders. Rudolf obeyed, a shiver running through his body as he did so. "Schön," der Tod repeated. "Und jetzt, atmen von hier." der Tod finished, wrapping his right arm around Rudolf's abdomen, hand splayed across his stomach. Rudolf did so, and inadvertently collapsed his chest and put his shoulders forward again. "Ah- nein," der Tod reiterated, "Offen halten." He moved his left hand from Rudolf's shoulder to lay flat on his chest, reminding Rudolf to keep lifted. Rudolf made the correction, and the music continued to flow in the background. "Perfekt," der Tod praised. Rudolf felt chills run through his body, but kept singing. "Du hast so eine schöne Stimme, Rudolf." der Tod purred. "So rein."

The breathy whisper was enough to make Rudolf tremble again, but as he righted himself, der Tod was gone. Rudolf looked down to see that once again, der Tod had had that effect on him. He sighed deeply, partly from the thrill of their little game, but more so from the loss of touch.

Rudolf could only thank genetics that he was tall enough to be in the back row.

 _TRANSLATIONS:_  
 _Steht auf! - Stand up!_  
 _Hexenlied - Witch's song_  
 _Amerikaner - Americans_  
 _Eins, zwei, drei, und - One, two, three, and_  
 _Das is keine Art zu singen - That's no way to be singing_  
 _Kaiser von Österreich - Kaiser of Austria_  
 _Ja, so? - Yeah, so?_  
 _Hier - Here_  
 _Hält deine Kopf zentriert - Keep your head centred/balanced_  
 _Viel besser - Much better_  
 _Lange Rücken - long back/spine_  
 _Schön - Good (general response of approval in German)_  
 _Du bist viel größer wie diese, du wießt - you're much taller like this, you know_  
 _Öffne deine Brust - open your chest_  
 _Nun jetzt nichts davon - Now, none of that!_  
 _Schultern zurück - Shoulders back_  
 _Und jetzt, atmen von hier - and now, breathe from here_  
 _Ah; nein - ah, no (as in, none of that)_  
 _Offen halten - stay open_  
 _Perfekt - perfect_  
 _Du hast so eine schöne Stimme, Rudolf - You have such a beautiful voice, Rudolf_  
 _So rein - so pure_

 _Really quickly - I'd forgotten to mention that if anyone who speaks better German than I do sees corrections that need to be made (grammatical or otherwise), just PM me or shoot me an ask on tumblr (link is on my profile), and I'll fix it!_

 _New chapters soon, hopefully!_

 _-Fae_


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Hey guys! Sorry for the super-long hiatus - uni has been insane recently. Anyways, all you German speakers will be happy to know that I'm back in German class so ich hoffe daß mein Deutsch besser ist (oder wird...).

Super-duper shoutout to kronprinzvonoesterreich - half this chapter was inspired by our Schatten marathon!

Anyways, enjoy!

Rudolf sighed. He hated being a Hapsburg. In addition to all his schoolwork, where he was expected to earn high marks, he had tutoring three times a week with one of his father's generals to learn about military affairs. Rudolf wasn't particularly fond of the general, but at least he didn't assign any homework. He also had the habit of not paying too much attention to Rudolf when he was completing his assignments during these sessions. All in all, Rudolf supposed, it could be worse.

Der Tod smirked. The absent-minded general had returned to his book on Viennese history, all but ignoring the crown prince. His smirk widened; now he could have some fun. He strode smoothly over to where Rudolf was sitting at the table, and looked around. The prince was sitting on a bench just wide enough for den Tod to be able to slide on behind him. Der Tod laughed to himself. This was going better than he had expected.

Moving quietly (as if there was any other way for him to move), he stood behind Rudolf, and peered over the boy's shoulder. Unimpressed, he leaned back and knelt down just enough to be on the same level as Rudolf. He slowly brought his arms up and around Rudolf, careful not to disturb the air around him. Suddenly, he clasped his hands over Rudolf's chest and arms, pressing into his back. Rudolf dropped his pencil and der Tod felt him tense in his arms.

"Nee nee nee! Was machts du hier wieder?" he muttered angrily.

"Hast du vergessen?" der Tod hissed back. "Ich komm zu dir..." der Tod trailed off as the general turned a page and settled into his chair

"Was? Warum?" Rudolf continued, obviously uncomfortable in his embrace.

Der Tod placed his frigid lips just behind the shell of Rudolf's ear. "...weil du willst es." He smoothed his hands out over Rudolf's chest and grabbed his shoulders, pulling him further back into his icy embrace. Rudolf arched up as he did so, and der Tod took the opportunity to slip first one leg and then the other over the bench, pulling himself flush against the boy.

"I- Ich..." Rudolf began, and swallowed hard. "Ich... Was?"

"Du," der Tod began, sliding his arms underneath Rudolf's and wrapping them around his waist. "willst es." he breathed out, his lips soft and cold against Rudolf's jawline.

The general turned another page and Rudolf froze, den Tod laughing quietly in his ear. He tucked his chin over Rudolf's shoulder, and whispered "Nimm deinen Bleistifft." He began to talk Rudolf through the military maneuvers he was studying, interrupted only by the occasional page turn from the general.

Der Tod cut off in the middle of his sentence as the general rose from his chair.

"Das ist alles. Können Sie gehen." the general spoke, beginning to collect his papers.

The last thing Rudolf heard was a low laugh before the uncomfortable warmth returned to the room.

TRANSLATIONS

Nee nee nee! Was machts du hier wieder? - No no no! What are you doing here again?  
Hast du vergessen? Ich komm zu dir... - Have you forgotten? I come to you...  
Was? Warum? - What? Why?  
Weil du willst es - Because you want it.  
Ich... was? - I... what?  
Du willst es. - You want it.  
Nimm deinen Bleistifft - Take your pencil.  
Das ist alles, können Sie gehen. - That's all, you may go.


	5. Chapter 4-and-a-half

Chapter 4.5 Math Class

Nope, only the mistakes _gehören mir_. Not mine. The lovely kronprinzvonoesterreich and her invisible Math Class Tod provided the inspiration for this chapter!

Enjoy!

Rudolf sighed for the sixth time in as many minutes. Why did his classmates have to ask such stupid questions? As if this algebra exam review wasn't boring enough... Rudolf used his pencil to sketch a geometric pattern into the corner of his notebook, which ended up resembling a leaf. _Acer saccharum_ \- the sugar maple. Rudolf added some finishing touches on his doodle, trying to make it appear more plant-like. Finishing the design, he briefly glanced back up at his teacher and, upon seeing that he was still going over the same problem as before, quickly tuned back out.

Bored, Rudolf tried something else. He attempted to slump down in his chair without being obvious about it, but the chair wouldn't cooperate. _Who even decides to bolt chairs to the floor?_ Rudolf thought angrily. _And, with just too much space between it and the table to comfortably sit?_ His disdain for the chair-makers aside, he sighed once more and put down his pencil.

His mind had just begun to wander when he heard low laughter beside his ear. Rudolf froze, somehow managing not to jump in his surprise.

"Nein, was jetzt?" Rudolf whispered. He recieved no answer other than a smirk. A smirk...? He realized that he could see his face! Quickly but subtly looking aroudn the room, he remarked that, surprisingly, nobody else had noticed the arrival of Death himself. A thought occured to him - they must not be able to see him. _Then, why can I?_ "Warum können die Anderen dir nicht sehen?" he asked in a low voice.

Der Tod pressed a cold kiss under his ear, and murmured back, breathless, "Weil ich will daß sie es nicht können. Du bist die einzige dass mich sehen kann, mein Prinz."Rudolf was painfully aware of the lack of breath as he spoke. He could hear den Tod stand up as he kept his eyes locked on the board. Rudolf felt a slight weight across his lap as der Tod settled himself there. Rudolf continued to stare right through him, knowing that he was certainly redder than he had ever been in his life. Der Tod looked up at Rudolf's set but flushed face, and simply grinned. He caressed Rudolf's cheek whist leaning into his neck, and brushed his icy lips over the heated skin there.

Rudolf shivered, but not because of the cold. He felt den Tod pressing kisses from his jaw down the side of his neck, cool lips burning Rudolf's already feverish skin. Der Tod slid his fingers up through his thick blond hair as Rudolf ever so slightly leaned into his touch. As he pulled back, Rudolf let out a quiet 'mmph' of protest, but instead inhaled sharply when he realized why. Der Tod had undone the next button on his shirt, and had pushed the fabric just far enough to the side to allow accesss to his collarbone, which he gladly took advantage of.

Rudolf slowly exhaled the breath he didn't know he had been holding, taking care to be as silent as possible. While _he_ knew exactly what was going on, nobody else had the slightest idea, and Rudolf preferred to keep it that way. Rudolf concentrated on steadying the pace of his breathing, which was becoming increasingly difficult to do as den Tod licked and nipped across the length of his collarbone, travelling back up to his neck and lavishing frosty kisses there, pausing at the spots that made Rudolf quicer involuntarily,. Der Tod paid particular atttention to these points, sucking a little harder to make Rudolf shudder. Rudolf supressed a moan, trying in vain to keep still as the cold lips worked their way over his pulse point.

Then suddenly, everything was opressively hot, and all Rudolf was left with was a last soft chuckle fading into the emptiness.

Translations:

Nein, nicht jetzt! - No, what now!  
Warum können die Anderen dir nicht sehen? - Why can't the others see you?  
Weil ich will daß sie es nicht können. Du bist die einzige dass mich sehen kann, mein Prinz. - Because I don't want them to be able to. You're the only one who can see me, my prince.

As always, reviews are greatly appreciated! :)


	6. Chapter 5

5 million thanks (and super internet hugs) to kronprinzvonoesterreich, who is awesome in all the ways! :)

Rudolf sat alone in his room writing his essay. Or – he _had_ been writing his essay. He was now on Youtube, watching videos on nature. So he didn't notice the temperature drop that accompanied the arrival of his best friend.

Der Tod appeared in Rudolf's room, unnoticed. He walked – well, glided – over to Rudolf's desk and stood behind him, waiting for the prince to notice his presence. When he didn't, der Tod decided to say something

"Was für Hausaufgaben, oder?" Rudolf sighed without turning, already knowing who was there.

"Oh nein, du weiter!" Rudolf exclaimed.

Der Tod laughed. "'Oh nein'? Was, du magst meine Besuche nicht?"

"Ich…" Rudolf faltered, as Tod ran a hand through Rudolf's hair. Rudolf whipped his chair around to face him, but any retort he might've had died on his lips as he once again saw the beautiful figure before him. Tod laughed as he took a step closer to Rudolf, somehow (Rudolf couldn't figure out how) placing himself between Rudolf and the chair, wrapping his cold arms around Rudolf and pulling the prince to him, Rudolf's back pressed against his icy chest. Rudolf felt himself gasp involuntarily, back arching away from der Tod, until he felt strong arms enclosing his torso, pulling him back flush against der Tod. He felt Tod's cold nose buried in his hair and a soft kiss pressed against his scalp.

"Warum… Wofür machst du das?"

"O mein Prinz… ich habe dir schon gesagt, und du weißt dass es stimmt-" der Tod leaned over Rudolf's right shoulder, further wrapping his arms around Rudolf, and brushed his lips against the shell of his ear, "Du _wollst_ es."

A shiver that had nothing to do with temperature ran through Rudolf. A little sigh unintentionally escaped from the prince, and he had to take a breath to compose himself, made much more difficult b Tod's hands splayed across his stomach, thumb gently caressing up and down. Despite Tod's cold, Rudolf felt the heat building inside him. Twisting itself into a knot deep in Rudolf's stomach. Rudolf gasped involuntarily as he felt an icy kiss pressed just below his ear.

"Was…?" Rudolf tried, "Doch i-" he started again, but Tod's cool lips against his neck and jawline rendered him incapable of any further speech. Rudolf let out another sigh as he let his head drop against Tod's chest, eyes closing. He heard Tod laugh softly as he continued trailing kisses along Rudolf's shoulder and collarbone, taking full advantage of the access allowed by Rudolf's loose-fitting sleep shirt, pulling it aside to expose more of Rudolf's flushed skin. Rudolf gasped as he felt Tod's icy lips close over his pulse point, body arching up away from der Tod, who tightened his hold on Rudolf, forcing the prince back against him. Rudolf suddenly found it hard to breathe, with Tod's hands against him, one on his stomach, the other on his chest, pulling him back, creating as much contact between them as was physically possible. It was only then that Rudolf realized what exactly it was that had been pressing into his backside – and he froze when he realized that he himself had responded in kind – something that had not escaped Tod's notice. The hand still on his stomach moved down to caress his inner thigh, and he heard der Tod whisper to him,

"Wir _beiden_ wolllen es." The strangled sound that left Rudolf's throat had barely lapsed into silence before he was alone again.

It wouldn't be until morning that Rudolf would find the twenty pages he'd accidentally filled with zeros the night before.

Translations:

Was für Hausaufgaben, oder? – Nice homework, huh? [sarcastically]  
Oh nein, du weiter! – Oh no, you again!  
'Oh nein'? Was, du magst meine Besuche nicht? – 'Oh no'? What, you don't like my visits?  
Ich… - I…  
Warum… Wofür magst du das? – Why… what are you doing that for?  
O mein prinz, ich habe dir schon gesagt, und du weißt dass es stimmt – Oh my prince, I've told you already, and you know that it's true  
Du _wollst_ es – You _want_ it  
Was…? – What…?  
Doch, i… - But I…  
Wir _beiden_ wollen es – We _both_ want it.


End file.
